


Notes (Записки)

by nationalanthem18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalanthem18/pseuds/nationalanthem18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи подбрасывает записки в шкафчик Гарри. Гарри, который был его лучшим другом, но с которым они не разговаривали в течение года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes (Записки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128832) by [Happilysunlight (sunlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/Happilysunlight). 



> Данный перевод также выложен воот здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3737879/9761846

Луи выглядывает из-за угла, чтобы убедиться, что он не пропустит появление Гарри. Гарри, с которым он не разговаривал в течение этого года; который быстро отводит взгляд в сторону каждый раз, когда они случайно встречаются глазами. Гарри, который не улыбался неделю, у которого темные круги под глазами не проходят уже несколько месяцев и который не смеялся громко и по-настоящему с прошлой весны.

Гарри, который прямо сейчас подходит к своему шкафчику. Луи быстро теряет его фигуру из вида, считает до тридцати, а затем заворачивает за угол, как будто он только что очутился здесь, и просто так случилось, что ему нужно идти именно по этому коридору, и совершенно неважно, что его следующий класс находится в совершенно иной части здания.

Он видит, что Гарри держит записку; его брови были сведены вместе, уголки губ опущены. Он ещё не открыл её. Луи, замедлившись, наблюдал за ним с другого конца коридора.

Гарри осторожно приподнимает края бумаги и разворачивает записку. Луи пытается смотреть так безразлично, как только может, не желая привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Брови Гарри удивленно поднимаются, и он, похоже, в замешательстве.

Записка скромна, просто быстрый набросок **_«Я скучаю по твоей улыбке»_**.

Луи долго сомневался насчет того, что ему следует написать. Должен ли это был быть комплимент, шутка, может, что-нибудь ещё? Несмотря на это, он знал, что не может сказать Гарри, что записка была от него. Вот и пришлось оставить это в тайне, потому что Гарри не воспримет его всерьёз, и, вероятно, просто разорвет записку на кусочки. Или ещё хуже: на глазах Гарри могут навернуться слёзы, как в прошлый раз, когда он пытался с ним поговорить.

Луи трясет головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Он старается не вспоминать тот последний раз, когда они разговаривали. Это было утром, после драки, которая даже не казалась настолько ужасной по сравнению с тем, как когда Луи попытался поговорить с Гарри и извиниться перед ним за всё, что произошло этой ночью, но Гарри просто вырвался и ушел.

Луи доходит до конца короткого коридора и украдкой бросает ещё один мимолётный взгляд в сторону Гарри. Гарри, на лице которого нет ни малейшего проблеска улыбки, или румянца на щеках, или искристого взгляда. Гарри, который продолжает с нежностью смотреть на записку, так, словно она сделала весь его день. Луи торопливо спускается по лестнице — у него есть только одна минута, чтобы добраться до класса.

===

Он подбрасывает другую записку следующим утром, задолго до начала уроков, потому что ему хотелось заставить Гарри улыбнуться прежде, чем он пойдёт на репетицию хорового класса. Записка вновь простая, но на этот раз её содержание немного смелее. **_«Твоя улыбка очень милая, особенно когда твои щёки краснеют тоже»._**

Луи сам смутился тому, что написал. Он волновался, что это могло быть слишком, но не мог перестать думать о покрасневших щеках Гарри, которые преображали всё его лицо. Он не мог отрицать, что ему было всё труднее не задумываться о _других_ способах, которыми он мог бы заставить Гарри краснеть, или, возможно, _задыхаться_ и _кричать_.

Луи приземляется на подоконник в конце коридора и достаёт тетрадь, делая вид, будто он пришёл в школу пораньше, чтобы подготовиться к урокам, а не просто подложить записку в шкафчик своему бывшему лучшему другу, а затем ожидать его реакции. К тому же, есть люди, которые знают, что Луи всегда опаздывает на первый урок, так что это могло быть неплохим вариантом оправдания тому, что он пришёл в школу на час раньше.

Для успокоения собственных нервов Луи прихватил с собой термос этим утром. Тепло между ладонями и запах чая согревали его, несмотря на холод, стоящий в воздухе.

Боковым зрение он замечает знакомые пружинистые кудри и замирает. Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов, прежде чем поворачивает голову и смотрит в конец коридора, видя, как Гарри открывает свой шкафчик. Парень наклоняется и застегивает свой рюкзак, записка по-прежнему остается торчать в верхней части его шкафчика, нетронутая. Луи видит, как Гарри поднимает рюкзак, чтобы повесить его на крючок, но останавливается, когда замечает сложенный лист бумаги, и его внимание полностью переключается на записку.

Рука Гарри дрожит, когда он тянется за бумажкой, и он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем разворачивает записку и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, что же ему написали сегодня. Его брови удивленно взлетают вверх и дыхание замирает. Сразу же лёгкий румянец окрашивает его щёки, и Луи вновь вспоминает свои мысли прошлой ночью, представляя себе красное лицо Гарри и его приоткрытый рот, из которого вырываются маленькие вздохи и глубокие стоны. Луи прячет лицо за своей тетрадью и молится, чтобы Гарри не заметил его и не увидел соответствующий румянец на его лице.

Щелчок замка шкафчика возвращает Луи к ясным мыслям. Он медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри ушёл, и глубоко вдыхает. Холодный воздух отрезвляет его.

Он не может позволить случиться этому снова. Нужно убедиться, что нет никакого риска, что Гарри сможет увидеть его. Но какая-то его часть действительно хочет, чтобы Гарри узнал, что это делает Луи. Он хочет снова разговаривать с ним по-настоящему.

===

Следующие несколько дней Луи подбрасывает записки в шкафчик Гарри в разное время, чтобы быть уверенным, что его не поймают. У него нет какого-то определенного шаблона для этих записок.

Во-первых, он пишет **_«Не слушай, что они говорят, твои кудри прекрасны, и тебе не нужно избавляться от них!»_**.

Он пишет ему глупые шутки, потому что знает, что Гарри любит их. **_«Ты слышал что-нибудь о двух парнях, которые украли календарь? Они оба получили по шесть месяцев»_**.

И после того, как он подслушивает из-за угла, как Гарри почти смеется в ответ на эту шутку, он подбрасывает записку _**«Твой смех восхитителен»**_ ему в шкафчик в тот же день.

Через неделю Луи чувствует себя смелее каждый раз, когда проходит мимо Гарри в коридорах, посылая ему улыбку, хотя при встрече они часто бросали друг на друга короткие вопросительные взгляды. Он скучает по тому времени, когда они были друзьями; скучает по тому, как они проводили время, сидя на диване и прижавшись близко друг к другу, смотрели фильмы, надев свитера; скучает по тому, как они смеялись и улыбались вместе. И даже если между ними не может быть тех отношений, которых хочет Луи, он скучает по Гарри как по другу, как по человеку, о котором он заботится больше всего на свете.

===

**_«Гарри, я скучаю по тебе. Почему мы перестали разговаривать?»_ **

===

У Гарри занимает несколько минут, после того, как он открывает записку, чтобы понять, что это может значить. Он думал, что эти записки оставлял кто-то, с кем он никогда не говорил, какой-нибудь новичок с ошибочной влюблённостью или кто-то, кто просто не хочет видеть грустных людей вокруг себя, но точно не знаком с ним.

Но это? Это заставляет его сердце биться быстрее, заставляет задаваться вопросом, возможно ли, что все эти записки были от того, от кого он _хотел,_ чтобы они были. Может быть это Луи пытается возобновить общение.

Гарри сминает записку в руке и засовывает её в задний карман, чувствуя разочарование. Он пожалеет об этом позже, когда будет пытаться разгладить листок бумаги, чтобы добавить его к остальным, но сейчас он не может позволить себе думать о том, что _это_ возможно. Это просто сделает всё намного труднее, когда выяснится, что это не _он_. Гарри проводит рукой по волосам, запирает шкафчик и, поворачиваясь, налетает ни на кого иного, как на Луи с собственной персоной.

— Ох, дерьмо. Прости… Гарри, — говорит Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять упавшую тетрадь. — Ты в порядке?

Гарри кивает, не в состоянии вымолвить и слова. Луи с улыбкой возвращает ему тетрадь, и этот жест кажется действительно дружелюбным.

— Спасибо, да, я в порядке. Спасибо, — отвечает он, и его голос звучит немного грубо и нервно.

— Увидимся, Гарри, — говорит Луи. Веселье слышно в его словах, и улыбка настолько очевидна, стоит только услышать его голос, но Гарри не был в состоянии поверить в это, не увидев собственными глазами. Луи _улыбается_ , в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, и это его _настоящая_ улыбка. _Настоящая улыбка Луи, адресованная Гарри_.

Луи давно ушел, но Гарри заворачивает в ближайший коридор и вбегает в туалет. Он планирует остаться здесь до следующего урока, но его мама поймет. Он проводит много времени в туалетах, а не на уроках. Жизни и так слишком много, чтобы заботиться о времени.

Его обычная кабинка не занята, и он бросает свои вещи на пол, опирая о стену. Гарри достаёт смятую записку из кармана и просто смотрит на неё в течение минуты. Он хватается за папку с остальными записками из своего рюкзака, выкладывая их одну за другой. Всего двенадцать записок. Одним и тем же знакомым почерком. Гарри хочет ударить себя за то, что не заметил этого раньше, потому это действительно так. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он видел этот почерк.

===

На следующий день Гарри бродит по коридорам, проводя так много времени между уроками, выглядывая из-за углов, ожидая увидеть его, если догадка Гарри на самом деле верна. Он сдерживает свои надежды, как только может, стараясь не думать о том, _что_ это может значить для них _двоих_.

Когда он останавливает около своего шкафчика после того, как потратил на исследование коридоров почти всё обеденное время, он обнаруживает другую записку. Его руки дрожат, и он почти не дышит, когда разворачивает её, нервничая из-за того, что там может быть написано.

**_«Мы можем поговорить?»_ **

Гарри чувствует, как его плечи опускаются, а голова падает на грудь. Он чувствует, как слезы наворачиваются на глазах, всё это _слишком_ много для него. Человек хочет поговорить. _Луи_ хочет поговорить.

Гарри чувствует прикосновение к своему плечу, осторожное, почти несмелое и как будто спрашивающее. Он поворачивает голову и видит Луи, который стоит, кусая губы, и нервно заламывает пальцы.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Гарри может чувствовать волнение, исходящее от Луи, и он уверен, что его собственное также очевидно.

Луи улыбается.

— Привет. Я, э-э. Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что.

— Да, да, конечно. Хочешь пойти ко мне? Мамы нет дома, так что мы могли бы пойти туда сейчас?

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Кудряшкой? Не волнуешься о прогуле школы? Ты изменился!

Гарри чувствует, как краснеют его щёки, когда он улыбается в ответ на старое прозвище. Он вспоминает, что в одной из первых записок говорилось, что он выглядит мило, когда краснеет. Он забыл об этом. _О боже_. Луи называл его милым, могло ли это означать…

— Гарри? Следует ли нам… — парень замолкает, указывая на коридор. — Обед почти закончился, — говорит Луи, отступая назад.

Гарри кивает, закрывает шкафчик и идет следом за Луи. Они идут вместе в тишине, выходят через переднюю дверь, притворяясь, будто собираются на обед. Гарри всё ещё чувствует себя немного возбужденным из-за того, что они ушли из школы без разрешения. У него не было бы проблем из-за прогула, но многое это не меняло, он всё ещё чувствовал приятное волнение внизу живота, не говоря уже о том, какие чувства вызывали у него мысли об этих письмах, о разговоре с Луи.

Гарри переводит взгляд на Луи, который идет впереди, несмотря на то, что они направляются в дом Гарри. Он всегда был лидером между ними двумя, всегда был тем, кто брал Гарри за руку и вытаскивал навстречу приключениям, которые он придумывал для них. Луи посылает ему улыбку, которая совсем не касается его глаз, но, тем не менее, обнадеживает.

Гарри сильнее кутается в пиджак и мысленно благодарит маму за то, что их дом расположен так близко к школе. Они идут в тишине ещё несколько минут, прежде чем, наконец, подойти к двери дома Гарри.

Сняв обувь, Гарри направился в сторону кухни, зная, что если Луи не изменился, то он захочет выпить чашку чая, прежде чем делать что-либо ещё. Луи оглядывается по сторонам, колеблется, замечая кое-какие изменения: новый диван, обновленные фотографии в рамках на стенах — незначительные мелочи, которые Робин привез с собой после переезда сюда месяц назад. Гарри жестом говорит Луи следовать за ним, и они оба стоят в тишине, пока Гарри ставит чайник.

В конечном итоге, Луи был тем, кто нарушил их молчание.

— Гарри. Я, эм. Во-первых, я хотел сказать, эм. Всё, что я писал, — правда. — Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит на Луи, который сейчас сидит на табурете за стойкой для завтрака*. — Я очень сильно скучаю по тебе, и я не знаю, почему мы перестали разговаривать.

Грудь Гарри сживается в этот момент.

— Ты не знаешь, почему? — говорит он, и оттенок гнева проскальзывает в его голосе.

— Я имею в виду, что я знаю, что мы подрались. Я помню, но я просто не понимаю, почему мы перестали быть друзьями, — говорит Луи. — Мы дрались и прежде, почему в этот раз всё вышло так?

— Ты действительно не помнишь? Ты не помнишь, что эта драка отличается ото всех других? — вздыхает Гарри.

— Гарри, пожалуйста. Я не… — он качает головой. — Ты знаешь, я был пьян, я не знаю, о чём мы говорили, но я прошу прощения.

— Лу, никто ничего не говорил. С дракой всё в порядке, это была глупость. Ты просто… ты поцеловал меня. Разве ты не помнишь?

Глаза Луи расширяются, и он весь замирает, его спина и шея напряжены. Он молчит несколько секунд, прежде чем опускает взгляд вниз, на свои руки.

— Гарри, почему ты не сказал мне? Прости, это ничего не значит, ты не должен бояться, что я сделаю это снова, — Луи беспокойно машет руками, заламывая их и…

— Луи, это не… — Гарри останавливается. Чайник свистит, так что он берёт его с плиты и наливает чай в кружку, которую он ранее достал для Луи.

— Почему…

— Потому что, Луи. Это ничего не значит для тебя. Ты просто так сказал. Ты знал о моих чувствах к тебе, и я просто не мог. Я не мог этого сделать, — он толкает кружку к Луи.

— Гарри. Что? Хаз. Нет, я думал, — он делает паузу. — У тебя были чувства ко мне?

— Столько, сколько я себя помню, — отвечает Гарри, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть жалось во взгляде Луи, которая, он уверен, там присутствует.

Луи вынимает чайный пакетик из своей кружки вместе с ложкой, двумя руками поднося чай к губам, и делает глоток.

— Г, мне жаль. Мне жаль, что я не знал. Мне жаль, что ты чувствовал себя так, будто мы не можем быть друзьями.

Так значит, это правда. И это ничего не значило для Луи. По крайней мере, теперь Гари знает это.

— Хаз, больше всего на свете мне жаль, что ты думал, что это ничего не значит.

Гарри резко оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.

— Что…

— Гарри, милый. Это значит всё для меня. Ты значишь всё для меня. До сих пор.

Гарри отталкивается от стола, на который опирался, и обходит его, чтобы заключить Луи в объятия.

Луи мгновенно обхватывает руками шею Гарри, потянув его вниз и сталкиваясь с ним грудью. Гарри ссутулился, опустив плечи, и зарылся лицом в шею Луи, прижимая его еще ближе к себе. Гарри подрос с тех пор, как они обнимались в последний раз, он стал выше и немного шире в плечах, но они всё ещё идеально подходят друг другу, словно они были созданы для этого.

— Лу… — говорит Гарри, его голос предательски дрожит, грозясь выдать сдерживаемые в горле рыдания. — Лу, — он чувствует, как пальцы Луи сжимаются и сминают его рубашку.

— Хаз, мне очень жаль, — говорит он. — Мне жаль, что мы перестали разговаривать. Я прошу прощение за всё. Ты по-прежнему так много значишь для меня.

— Нет, Лу, это… Я рад, что мы разговариваем сейчас. Я рад, что мы разобрались с этим, — он всхлипывает. — Для меня тоже, Лу. Ты по-прежнему так много значишь.

Они разрывают объятия, всё ещё оставаясь в руках друг друга. Луи переносит свои руки к лицу Гарри, одной прикасаясь к его щеке, а другой обвивая шею.

Они стоят так какое-то время, не отводя взгляда друг от друга. Гарри закрывает глаза и прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Луи. Сердце быстро стучит в его груди и дыхание неровное, рваное.

— Луи, могу я… могу я поцеловать тебя?

Луи тянется к нему и соединяет их губы вместе. Это гораздо лучше, чем первый раз. Не предшествует драке, но вместе с этим даёт понимание того, что это что-то значит.

Луи с немного большей настойчивостью движется своими губами против губ Гарри и тянет его за кудри, чуть выше шеи. Из горла Гарри вырывается стон, и он отстраняется, разрывая поцелуй.

— Что, Хаз, почему у тебя такое лицо?

— Эм, я думаю… я думаю, может быть, возможно, что… Может быть эта вещь для меня… Волосы. — Луи тянет снова, и Гарри ловит ртом воздух, стонет глубже и громче на этот раз. — Лу, о мой…

Луи поддаётся вперёд, вновь начиная целовать его губы с большим пылом. Он прижимается к его губам и просит приоткрыть их, дразнит его, проводя языком по нижней губе и сталкиваясь с языком Гарри.

Спустя несколько минут их поцелуя, их промежности оказываются прижатыми опасно близко друг к другу, и Гарри тянется назад, отстраняясь.

— Лу, это… я хочу этого, я хочу больше, но можем мы остановить сейчас? Можем и мы просто, можем ли мы посмотреть фильм и пообниматься? Я скучаю по этим вещам с тобой, — Луи начинает кивать даже прежде, чем Гарри успевает закончить предложение, и тянет их в гостиную.

Они располагаются на диване, выбирая сериал, который шел по телевизору, на половину из которого они обращали внимание, а остальную половину просто лениво целовались друг с другом.

И когда Энн пришла позже и увидела их руки, плотно прижатые друг к другу, и их влажные и покрасневшие губы, она улыбнулась, радуясь тому, что они наконец-то поняли всё сами.

**Author's Note:**

> *на всякий случай это вот эта вот передняя хрень http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/66613bd60ed2f3ad_4-1361/contemporary-kitchen.jpg


End file.
